This invention relates to devices used to practice drumming and, more particularly, to a percussion accessory which can be used as a drum or cymbal practice pad.
Before a performance, or when drums are not available for use, many drummers prefer to warm up or practice on a surface which provides the feel and rhythm, but not the sound, of their instruments. The surface used to practice must have sufficient reiliency or bounce to correspond at least approximately to the bounce obtained from the actual drum and the cymbals, and yet dampen the sound so as not to create an unnecessary disturbance.
In the past, drummers have sometimes used relatively large pieces of rubber upon which to practice drumming. These pieces are usually fairly thick to provide sufficient resiliency and also protect the underlying surface. One device commonly used is wedge-shaped with a smooth bottom surface. The wedge-shape is designed to match the angle at which many drummers place their drums. However, the drummer must be seated or otherwise properly positioned with respect to this practice device in order to use it comfortably. Other devices commonly used include rectangular pieces of rubber fixed to large wood blocks. This design is sometimes preferred over the wedge-shaped devices because they are heavier and tend to remain stationary on the table or other surface on which they are placed when struck, whereas the wedge-shaped devices often slide when struck by the drummer. Also, since the wood block provides weight, less of the rubber is required than with the entirely rubber devices. However, the wood block devices are cumbersome to carry, and the rising price of wood is making these devices expensive to produce as well.
Still another form of practice surface often used is a rubber sheet that fits over all or part of the surface of the drum itself. This variation, of course, can only be used when the drum is available. Furthermore, none of the devices described above can be used to recreate the feel and shimmy of cymbals, which are often played with drums.
Thus, there is a need for, and it is an object of this invention to provide, an inexpensive percussion accessory which is small enough to be easily portable and yet produce the desired bounce for practicing drumming. Also, an object of this invention is to provide a small percussion acccessory which will not move laterally when struck. Yet another object is to provide a drum practice pad which can be struck regardless of the position of the drummer, and can also be used to imitate the feel of cymbals.